Otosan
by ayame-gri
Summary: Una paqueña nia a llegado a la aldea de la Hoja ella viene con un solo objetivo encontrar a su padre, pero las consecuencias que traera para  el seran algo malo. mal summary lo se.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Espero que les guste este fic. No olviden comentar.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el día era hermoso para los habitantes de la aldea de Hoja; los adultos trabajaban, los ninjas entrenaban y realizaban sus misiones asignadas, la Hokage cumplía con su deber sin ser reprendida por Shizune, los niños jugaban, si era un día casi perfecto; pero en las afueras de la aldea se podía ver a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y trenzado, ojos azules y de unos 4 años en dirección a la aldea.

En algún lugar de la aldea Naruto Uzumaki; ya con 19 años de edad, se encontraba pensando tranquilamente bajo un gran árbol, tenia un presentimiento extraño algo interesante pasaría hoy.

Equipo de Gai-sensei retornaba con mucha tranquilidad a la aldea, después de una larga y difícil misión, los 4 ninjas querían regresar a sus hogares a descansar. Iban saltando de árbol en árbol tan distraídamente que no repararon en la presencia de la niña que llevaba la misma dirección.

La pequeña llevaba un vestido al estilo japonés color azul con mangas anchas las cuales estaban adornadas con unas flores naranjas amarrado en la cintura por un obi naranjo, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y debajo de el llevaba unas calzas color azul, sus zapatos también eran azules, en sus manos traía una bolsa que llevaba con una botella de leche y unas bolas de arroz, por su caminar se notaba q1ue llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, quizás eran días, pero la mirada de determinación en su rostro demostraba que la razón de esa travesía era digna de llevarse a cabo a pesar de todo; poco a poco se acercaba a la aldea de la Hoja, su objetivo estaba cerca, pronto cumpliría su meta.

En la puerta de la aldea los guardias bostezaban, desde que Akatsuki fue derrotado al igual que Orochimaru y sus seguidores; no había mucho que hacer más que controlar las salidas y entradas de los ninjas; de pronto vieron que una pequeña cabeza se asomaba del borde de la mesa, ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos para mirar mejor y descubrir que era una niña la que se les había acercado.

La niña los miro a los ojos y pregunto:

-_Disculpe señor ¿esta es la aldea de la Hoja?-_

_-Sí pequeñita, aah ¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿de donde vienes?-_pregunto uno de los guardias.

_-Soy Misono y vengo de la aldea de la Cascada-_contesto la niña, sin saber porque le preguntaban. Ambos guardias se miraron con cara de sorprendidos; sabían que ella era una niña y no un ninja transformado para ingresar a la aldea, el otro guarda le pregunto:

_-¿realizaste todo el viaje tú sola?-_

Misono movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa como respuesta.

-_y ¿Por qué has venido desde tan lejos?-_

_-vine a visitar a mi papá, ¿puedo hacerlo?-_

Los guardias no cabían en su asombro, se miraban y miraban a la niña; hasta que al fin decidieron llevarla ante la Hokage, uno de ellos tomo a la niña de una mano y la guió por el interior de aldea mientras el otro se quedaba en su puesto pensando en lo valiente y decidida que era la pequeña Misono.

Tsumade se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles y firmando otros, hasta que encontró unos con una petición poco urgente del diminuto poblado de las flores; vio la lista de ninjas disponibles para la misión, los únicos libres en ese momento eran Naruto, Sakura, Kiba y Hinata, así que ellos la llevarían a cabo, mando a Shizune que buscara a los 4 interesados; llamaron a su puerta, era Neji, Tenten y Lee, junto a

Gai-sensei que venían a recibir su pago de la misión y a entregar un informe detallado de su desarrollo. Mientras la Hokage hablaba con ellos volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez era uno de los guardias con Misono, Tsunade puso mala cara al verlo entrar pero al ver a la niña que lo acompañaba se sorprendió mucho.

-_Tsunade-sama esta niña es Misono, viene sola y de la aldea de la Cascada, a dicho que viene a ver a su padre ¿Qué hacemos?-_dijo el guardia mientas era observado por los presentes; tanto la vista de la Hokage como de los presentes paso a la niña; Tsunade estaba sorprendida y a la vez atónita, pero no solo ella sino que cada uno de los ninjas en la oficina, se formo un silencio en el cual la Hokage se encontraba relacionando lo que acababa de oír, hasta que Lee y Gai-sensei gritaron emocionados:

- _¡QUE VALIENTE ES!!! LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE DESDE MUY TEMPRANO EN ELLA!!!!!-_gritaron al unísono, mientras todos los miraban con una gota de pena en sus cabezas a acepción de Misono, ella se sentía alagada de que alguien mayor y que nunca había visto la considerara valiente.

_Se lo diré a papá cuando lo encuentre, de seguro se pone contento_ pensó la niña. Tsunade tomo la palabra antes de que Lee y Gai volvieran a gritar algo como lo anterior.

-_Puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de esta situación.-_le ordeno al guardia.

La niña se encontraba parada en la puerta aun siendo observada, la Hokage le indico que se acercara para verla mejor y además para hablar con ella. Ella se levanto de su asiento para verla mejor, la pequeña miro a los ojos a la Hokage, Tsunade vio en ellos determinación y esperanza.

-_Bien pequeña ¿es verdad que vienes sola?-_pregunto incrédula la Hokage.

-_es verdad, solo quiero ver a mi papá luego me regreso con mi mamá, de veras.-_respondió Misono con un toque de tristeza en su voz y una mirada enternecedora.

Tenten la miro con pena, le dolía que no pudiera ver a su padre una pequeña tan linda, Lee y Gai-sensei la miraba con grandes lagrimas en los ojos y Neji sintió algo de lastima, pero su expresión no mostraba nada, hasta Tsunade sintió como un nudo se formaba en la garganta, la razón que tenia esa niña para estar ahí era muy grande.

-_Señora ¿me dejara ver a mi papá?-_

_-Claro que si Misono-_afirmo la Hokage; por su parte Misono asintió.

-_Por cierto ¿cual es tu apellido?, si nos lo dices se nos ara más fácil encontrar a tu papá-_pregunto Tenten, pero antes de que Misono pudiera contestar Neji interrumpió con una muy bueno pregunta:

-_¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí?-_dijo con un tono algo cortante; en ese momento recordaron que la pequeña niña que tenían en frente venia de la aldea de la cascada.

-_No-_respondió Misono

Todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar la respuesta de la niña; en eso Shizune entro junto con Hinata, Sakura y Kiba, par cuando la secretaria responsable de la Hokague pregunto que pasaba, todos recuperaron el color y la movilidad, mientras Tsunade les explicaba a los recién llegados como es que aquella niña se encontraba en su despacho.

Shizune no supo que decir, Kiba se rasco la cabeza con una mano mientras Akamaru olfateaba a la niña, Sakura la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y Hinata sintió algo de lastima se acerco a la pequeña y le acaricio la cabeza; a Misono le gusto este gesto, le recordó a su padre cuando le acariciaba la cabeza por haber echo algo bien y a su madre, cuando la veía con pena ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Misono le dedico a Hinata una linda sonrisa, Hinata pregunto:

-_¿Quién es tu papá?-_

En eso se abrió la puerta y apareció el último ninja destinado para la misión de la aldea de las flores, Naruto. Misono se volteo a verlo y su rostro se lleno de felicidad al descubrir quien era el ninja que acababa de entrar, sonrió y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡¡_PAPÁ!!!-_acto seguido corrió a abrazar a su padre.

Naruto, se sorprendió al ver que alguien lo abrazaba, pero se lleno de alegría al ver quien era.

_-¡¡MISO-CHAN!!-_dijo levantándola y abrazándola con fuerza.

Todos, absolutamente todos, se quedaron de piedra, no sabían que decir ni que hacer, sintieron como el viento pasaba y los helaba hasta que después de unos minutos lograron asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todos gritaron al unisono un gran:

-_¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?????????????-_El grito fue tan fuerte que no solo toda la aldea lo escucho, sino que llego hasta los oídos del Kazekague y sus hermanos que se encontraban en la oficina de este en la aldea de la Arena; Kankuro se levanto de su asiento del susto, Temari tiro los apeles que tenia en las manos mientras Gaara se volteaba para ver por la ventana si había pasado algo.

En el despacho de la Hokage todos miraban a Naruto esperando una explicación.

**Espero que les allá gustado, el próximo capitulo vendrá pronto.**

**Chao y cuídense.**

**P.S : NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en este primer capitulo, espero que el segundo sea de su agrado.**

Los ninjas presentes en la oficina de Tsunade aun miraban a Naruto, mientras el aludido solo se dedicaba a abrazar a la pequeña Misomo; todavía no se daba cuenta de que todos los presentes le miraban con interrogación, bueno por algo el tenia la fama del ninja mas despistado de su generación.

-_Ya encontré a mi papá señora-_dijo Misono rompiendo el sepulcral silencio de la habitación.

En ese momento Naruto reparo en la mirada de cada uno de sus amigos, la Hokage y de Gai; sintió una enorme presión y en su mente el Kiuby le decía:

-_Quiero ver como le explicas a todos sobre tu hija jajajajajajaja-_reía el zorro dentro de Naruto, pero tenia razón ¿que iba a hacer? se suponía que nadie debía saber en su aldea sobre su hija, su pequeña Misono, eso era lo acordado por Ichigo y el, ya que era lo mejor para ella.

Naruto bajo a la niña que aun tenia en sus brazos, miro a cada uno de los ninjas ahí reunidos, pasando por caras de "no me lo creo" a otras de "si es verdad te mato"; tomo algo de aire y miro a la vieja Tsunade, al parecer le iba a decir algo cuando entro Jiraija en el despacho, quien al ver la cara de todos y después a la niña junto a Naruto entendió la situación.

_-Hola Ero-senin-_saludo Misono.

_-QUE NO SOY ERO-SENIN._-respondió Jiraija, casi gritando.

Volvió a mirar a los allí reunidos y dijo:

-_Es mejor que salgan creo que Naruto debe dar una explicación a Tsunade y luego se las dará a ustedes- _

Escucharon pero nadie se movió hasta que Jiraija les grito que se fueran, todos salieron en una fila encabezados por Gai y terminada por Shizune, Jiraija le indico a Shizune que se llevara a Misono con ella mientras él, Naruto y Tsunade hablaban, algo que seria por mucho rato; Shizune obedeció y tomo a la niña de la mano diciéndole:

_-Misono ven conmigo, Tsunade-sama necesita hablar con tu…-_Shizune no era capaz de terminar la frase, es que simplemente no lo creía, Naruto ¿era el padre de esa niña?, Misono termino la frase por ella diciendo en voz alta y clara:

-_Papá-_

Una vez afuera de la oficina, los ninjas esperaban; Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, vio a Shizune que traía a la niña que llamo a Naruto "papá", pero ¿seria cierto?, miro a la niña, no se parecía a el acepto por sus ojos azules y quizás un poco en su personalidad, pero nada más.

Kiba miraba a Hinata que mantenía la vista baja, "_no es para menos_", se decía a si mismo el muchacho, sabia perfectamente lo que Hinata sentía por Naruto y esta noticia seguramente le había roto el corazón, pero a la vez era una ventana abierta para el, Hinata lo había rechazado por estar enamorada de Naruto, con esto la pobre de Hinata no pensaría tanto en el Uzumaki y quizás se fijaría en el, a pesar de que esta oportunidad le abría las puertas a Hinata, no le gustaba verla sufrir y menos de esa manera, no podía dejar de sentir lastima por ella.

Hinata estaba destrozada, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar y llorar sin ser molestada o consolada, solo quería estar sola, unas pocas lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, en eso Misono se separo de Shizune para acercarse a Hinata, Misono se le quedo mirando y le pregunto:

-_¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tu papá también esta lejos?-_Misono no lo dijo con mala intención y Hinata lo sabía, le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió diciendo:

-_No te preocupes, no es nada.-_ la voz de Hinata se oía algo mas dulce de lo normal.

Neji noto esto, sabía que su prima sufría por dentro y que no quería hacerlo saber, mucho menos a la niña que tenía en frente. Ese gesto era muy noble de ella; de pronto sintió la mirada de todos ante el y Tenten.

Neji miro a todos y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijados en ellos, exceptuando a los de Hinata y Misono.

Tenten no se Había dado cuenta hasta que Neji le dio un discreto codazo a la konuishi experta en armas, quien no entendió la actitud de sus compañeros en ese momento.

Lee fue el primero en hablar:

-_Ustedes dos no tienen ningún secreto por hay ¿verdad?-_ todos miraron con mas audacia a los 2 ninjas que debían responder.

Al principio ninguno de los dos había entendido la pregunta, pero poco a poco, tanto Neji como Tenten fueron asimilando el caso, Tenten se puso roja de vergüenza mientras Neji fruncía el seño, para responder un frío:

-_NO-_

No es un gran secreto, para los presentes, que Neji y Tenten son novios desde hace mas o menos un año.

Shizune tomo la mano de Misono y se la llevo a una habitación sin decir nada a los presentes que la miraban sin atreverse a decir nada. Una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación todos los ninjas se miraron como diciendo en silencio ¿y que hacemos ahora?, bueno hubiera seguido así de no ser por Lee y Gai que dijeron, muy fuerte:

-_A dar 500 vueltas a la aldea-_acto seguido ambos salieron corriendo.

Kiba camino hacia Hinata, el debía consolar a su pobre amiga que claramente estaba destrozada, pero 2 personas se le adelantaron al pobre Kiba que no supo que hacer en

ese momento; Neji le indico con la mirada a Tenten lo que debían hacer, ambos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Kiba por esa razón se adelantaron rápidamente para tomarla de los brazos cada uno y sacarla lo mas rápido de ese lugar, dejando a un Kiba totalmente confundido parado en el pasillo frente a la oficina de la Hokage.

Sakura se dejo caer en una silla, realmente no entendía nada de lo que hasta hace poco acababa de ocurrir, conocía a Naruto desde hacia mucho tiempo y siempre creyó conocerlo bien pero después de ver a la niña llamándolo padre, se replanteo el hecho de que realmente conocía a su compañero y amigo; Sakura estaba igual de confundida y asombrada que Shizune.

Dentro de la habitación Shizune izo que Misono se sentara, le paso unos lápices de colores y unas cuantas hojas en blanco para que dibujara mientras Naruto y Tsunade hablaban sin ser interrumpidos. Misono se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con aquellas personas que la habían recibido, en su mente saltaban muchas preguntas entre las cuales estaban "_¿Por qué todos se quedaron callados cuando ella vio a su padre?, ¿Por qué esa señora quería hablar a solas con su papá?, ¿Por qué esa chica tan bonita se puso a llorar cuando supo quien era su papá? Y ¿qué tiene que ver el Ero-senin en todo esto?"_, Misono dibujaba la casa en donde vivía en la aldea de la Cascada junto a su madre, esperando a que su padre apareciera por aquella puerta y la llevara a comer un delicioso tazón de ramen.

**Espero que el capitulo allá sido de su agrado, si no lo fue lo siento; para los que esperaban respuestas obvias, me disculpo por no aclararlas, pero dentro de mí hay una guerra y no puedo decidir, por eso lo dejo a conciencia de ustedes:**

**VOTACION-Por favor si quieren que Misono sea hija biológica de Naruto o no pónganlo en el final del review y si tienen alguna idea también; lamento hacer esto pero no me queda alternativa.**

**Espero que nos sigamos viendo, cahooooo y cuídense lectores. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! De nuevo yo por aquí, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, se que a pasado mucho tiempo pero es que el estudio no me a dado tregua este año; espero que me perdonen y que les guste el capitulo.**

En las puertas de la aldea de la Cascada se encontraba una hermosa mujer de veinte años, mas específicamente una kunuichi de largos cabellos negros trenzados, piel de porcelana y ojos color violeta que miraba con desesperación a las afueras de su aldea; su nombre era Ichigo y estaba realmente asustada por el paradero y destino de su pequeña y amada hija.

Hace poco que había regresado de una misión muy larga e importante cuando una de sus compañeras le comunico la desaparición de la niña, por un instante no sabia que hacer y se desespero como cualquier madre lo aria al saber que su hija esta perdida, temía que la hubieran secuestrado para matarla o para investigarla, tantas ideas pasaron por su mente, pero después de unos minutos supo mas o menos donde podía haber ido; estaba casi segura de que había tomado rumbo a Konoha, el hogar de su padre, pues hace mas de un mes sin que el viniera a visitarla y la niña deseaba verlo como es lo lógico; aun así sabia que debía ir por ella, era demasiado peligroso, nadie debía de saber la existencia de Misono, ya que la aldea del sueño estaba tras su poder y la aldea de Konoha si se llegaba a enterar querría exterminarla o alejarla de ella para siempre.

Con angustia y desesperación en su ser, Ichigo emprendió el viaje hacia Konoha rogando encontrar a la niña en el camino y así evitar una catástrofe.

Por otro lado Misono seguía en compañía de Shizune, dibujaba apasionadamente mariposas y libélulas en un campo, ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados porque su padre la había llevado a ella y su madre, a pesar de su edad ella comprendía muchas cosas, pero como todos los niños pequeños no todas; sabia que ellos no eran como los demás padres que vivían juntos y todo eso, sabia además que no estarían juntos como ella quisiera, pero alómenos no se llevaban mal como otros padres separados que ella conocía.

Shizune estaba sentada en una silla, observaba a la niña y se preguntaba lo que Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade estarían hablando, en eso comenzó a sacar cuentas, la pequeña Misono no podía tener más de 4 ó 5 años de edad, por lo tanto fue concebida cuando Naruto debía tener unos 14 ó 15 años; la pobre Shizune suspiro profundamente, ¿como era posible que un muchacho de esa edad tuviera una hija y ella que se hacia mayor a cada día ni siquiera tuviera novio?, simplemente el mundo estaba al revés.

Tsunade miraba a Jiraija y luego a Naruto, sus ojos iban de uno en otro cada par de segundos, intentando explicarse como es que llego esa niña al mundo, bueno mas bien de que manera fue introducida a la sociedad, el silencio era incomodo entre los tres ocupantes de la oficina, el viento soplaba muy ligeramente pero aun así se podía escuchar, comparada con otras situaciones de tensión estado en situaciones de tensión esta se llevaba el premio.

_Y bien, ya me explicaran que es lo que sucede-_

_Ha…bueno…yo…no hay mucho que decir realmente…_

_¿No hay mucho que decir?!! Podrías explicar como es el hecho de que tienes una hija, y no me vengas con eso de que "¿no sabes como se hace un hijo?"._

_Esta bien, solo es que no se como empezar a explicártelo vieja._

_Creo que será mejor que yo se lo explique-_ dijo Jiraija que comenzaba a ver como el mal humor de Tsunade florecía y a Naruto tan nervioso como cuando se entero de las consecuencias del hecho de tener una hija.

_Habla-_

_Bueno las cosas se dieron como ya te las habrás imaginado, cuando yo me entere de que este idiota tendría una hija supe del peligro que representaba tanto para la aldea como para el resto de los habitantes.- _izo una pausa y tomo aire.

_La madre de la niña comprendió la situación y me dejo proceder; hasta el momento no ha habido ningún problema, Misono es una niña de 4 años como cualquiera, no a demostrado ser un peligro. Por otro lado Naruto comprende lo riesgoso que es la existencia de esa criatura al igual que Ichigo, ambos han determinado que lo mejor para su hija era que permaneciera lejos de su lugar de nacimiento y es por eso que dice venir de la aldea de la cascada; decidí que era el lugar perfecto, nadie se le ocurriría buscar en un lugar tan cercano a Konoha si es que se enteraban de su existencia._

_Veo que ya te has encargado de todo-_

_No es obvió-_

_¿y la madre? Quiero saber de ella-_preguntó la hokage a Naruto.

_Ella es un ninja del poblado de los sueños perteneciente a un antiguo clan casi extinto de hechiceros, su familia y su aldea no saben de Miso-chan, a sabido ser muy discreta…-_

_¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?-_

_creo que no-_

_muy bien, el punto es que TU HIJA ya esta aquí, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-_

_La llevare de vuelta a la cascada, entre mas rápido mejor._

_De esta forma se evitara que la noticia se disperse y llegue a oídos de terceros provocando un caos sin limites-_acoto Jiraja.

_¿Por cierto Misono sabe lo que realmente pasa?_

Naruto negó con la cabeza y luego dijo:

_- Lo mejor para ella es no saber nada por el momento, Ichigo y yo nos encargaremos de su educación, de cómo explicarle que es la hija de un jinjuriki y de una hechicera y lo que puede provocar eso; así que no tienes de que preocuparte vieja.-_

_- Entiendo- _Tsunade cerro los ojos, le parecía natural que Naruto quisiera que su hija tuviera una infancia feliz, tranquila y casi normal.

_- Partiré enseguida con Miso-chan hacia la aldea de la cascada-_ dijo esto dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la voz de la sanin lo detuvo

_- Espera, por lo que se ella vino a verte desde la aldea, será mejor que recupere fuerzas para el viaje de regreso, ve a verla y pasa un tiempo con ella, vete-_ haciendo un además que le permitia una retirada.

Naruto salió del despacho de la hokage, Tsunade miro a Jiraija y este prácticamente leyó su mente.

_Ya se lo que vas ha decir, pero no te preocupes, Ichigo es una buena mujer que…-_pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido

_Ya me lo explicaron, pero realmente crees que me voy a quedar tranquila, esa pequeña niñita existe y tiene el poder de destruir toda la aldea a causa del kiuby y además para rematar el asunto es la descendiente de un clan que pude utilizar magia; más aun que el consejo y RAIZ se enteren u otras aldeas, querrían matarla o apoderarse de ella para sus propios fines, haaaaa!! Realmente no salimos de una para meternos en otra.-_

_Cálmate y déjalo en mis manos, pero habrá que pensar en que vamos a decir para no levantar sospechas.-_

_Se me había olvidado, había llamado a algunos para una misión, bueno esta claro que Naruto no ira… busca a Sakura, Kiba y a no se quien para que la realicen.-_

Jiraija salió y se fue en busca de los ninjas solicitados, realmente todo salió mejor de lo que el hubiera esperado, el conocía a Tsunade desde hacia años y las sorpresas de este tipo no eran de preferencia, aun así nunca se le paso por la mente que esa mujer conservara la calma, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse del futuro cercano.

El ermitaño domador de sapos encontró rápidamente a Sakura, se encontraba sentada en una banca en un parque muy cercano, la expresión de sus ojos estaba vacía, perdida en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Jiraija se encontraba a su lado desde hace un par de minutos.

-_Te necesitan para una misión-_

Sakura no respondió, simplemente no estaba hay; Jiraija le movió el hombro y de esta manera la kunuichi se percato de su presencia y del mensaje que le traía.

-_Oye, levántate y ve a la oficina de Tsunade antes de que se enfade, recuerda que les había mandado a llamar para una misión, si ves a los otros diles que vallan; y por cierto quiero pedirte discreción ante lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo? _ -

Ella movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y vio como el sanin desaparecía; Sakura se levanto y comenzó a andar hasta que se encontró con Sai y luego con Kiba y akamaru, los tres se dirigieron a la torre principal para cumplir con aquella dichosa misión, pero antes de Kiba dijera algo Sakura se aseguro de callarlo para evitar que Sai supiera. Sin mayores retrasos los tres ninjas llegaron a su destino, en la oficina se encontraba la hokage junto a Shizune, la cual parecía muy intrigada con alguna noticia; Kiba y Sakura supusieron que era por la aparición de "la hija de Naruto", cada vez que Kiba pensaba en eso su vida recibía un rayo de cálida esperanza, su suerte estaba empezando a mejorar, lo único que lamentaba en ese momento era que Neji y Tenten se habían llevado a Hinata tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, en ese momento ella debía estar llorando desconsoladamente en su casa y por culpa de esos dos no podría consolarla.

La misión era simple, solo tenían que ir al país del te por una reliquia que fue llevada por equivocación y luego entregarla en la ladea de las flores, algo aparentemente sin dificultad el problema era que aquella reliquia estaba hecha de oro y piedras preciosas, el dueño no quería correr ningún riesgo por esta razón decidió contratar ninjas de Konoha pues en esa ruta se encontraban muchos asaltantes.

Los tres ninjas partieron enseguida, para así acabar rápidamente

-_Ha esto no se le puede llamar misión, hace mucho que no tenemos una-_ se quejaba Kiba al salir de la aldea.

Las tres personas desaparecieron de la vista normal de una persona muy lentamente.

En la mansión Hyuga, se podía escuchar el silencio mas absoluto que podías encontrar, era como si todos se hubieran marchado, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su amiga Tenten, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, el saber que el amor de su vida tenia una hija le causaba una tristeza amarga e inmensa, su vida estaba cayendo en un agujero negro como años atrás, cuando era niña, pero esta vez era un dolor punzante mucho mas fuerte en su pecho.

-_Hinata, debes llorar todo, no te quedes con ese dolor hay dentro porque es lo pero que puedes hacer-_le dijo Tenten, que al igual que todos estaba desconcertada y a la vez muy triste por lo que aquella noticia causaba a su amiga, pero no podía hacer nada, Naruto había sentido algo por alguien mas y el resultados de eso era la existencia de esa niñita.

-_En este momento no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar, … nunca pensé que esto me dolería tanto, … yo sabia que el nunca se fijaría en mi y lo había aceptado, pero… no puedo evitar que duela tanto.-_dijo Hinata entre sollozos.

- _A veces las cosas son así, pero no te preocupes superaras esto, todos lo hacen… ya veras que con algo de tiempo…algún día encontraras a la persona que te agá feliz y esto solo será un recuerdo.-_

La muchacha de ojos blancos solo asintió de manera afirmativa; ¿que más podía hacer? Era obvio que su amor no era correspondido y que él no tenia la culpa del dolor que sentía ella pues no tenían ninguna relación en especial; Naruto siempre la considero su amiga y ella jamás le dijo sobre sus sentimientos, él no tenia culpa y mucho menos la niña, su hija; "_me hubiera encantado ser la madre de esa pequeña"_ pensaba Hinata, ahora solo se podía resignar a los hechos no le quedaba opción.

Neji se encontraba afuera de la habitación, creía que lo mejor era dejar todo en manos de Tenten y vigilar que nadie molestara por el momento, ya encontraría una escuza mas tarde para el encierro de su prima; sabia que sufría, tenia mas que claro que era una chica de sentimientos a flor de piel y muy sensible pero el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando no lo podía evitar nadie.

Naruto llevaba a Misono sentada en sus hombros, no podía negar que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hija y que la extrañaba mucho, pero también era verdad que la situación le preocupaba mucho.

Misono era feliz, por fin se había reunido con su padre, el objetivo de su misión estaba completo pero percibía que su padre tenia algo que le preocupa y le interesaba saber que era, pero por el momento era feliz, lo único que la aria mas feliz era ver a sus padres reunidos como una familia.

-_Muy bien, ¿Qué tal un poco de ramen?-_ dijo Naruto alegremente y deteniéndose.

-_SIII!!!-_ contesto Misono_- Estoy muy feliz de verte papá_- agrego.

-_Yo también Miso-chan-_

Padre e hija se dirigieron al puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto en donde comerían y reirían como nunca.

**Gracias por leer, se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario; lamento informar que la actualización de este fic y del resto se demorara un poco de tiempo indefinido, ya saben los estudios.**

**Espero que les allá gustado, chaooooo….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusas. **

Naruto llevo a Misono al puesto de ramen que siempre frecuentaba, pidió dos órdenes para llevar, la pequeña seguía en sus hombros pero nadie la podía ver gracias al jutsu de invisibilidad ejecutado desde el momento en que saco a la niña del cuarto donde momentáneamente estaba al cuidado de Shizune; Misono no sabía lo que su padre había hecho, pero se daba cuenta de que algo lo preocupaba y eso le provocaba mucha curiosidad. Llegaron pronto al apartamento de Naruto, entraron y se sentaron a la mesa, mientras comían y hablaban, a Naruto se le ocurrió preguntar:

-_Miso-chan y ¿tu mamá?-_

_-Esta de misión y como se tardaba mucho vine para acá a verte-_ con toda la inocencia del mundo la niñita contesto, ignorando la desesperación de la madre.

Naruto se quedo atónito

-_No puedes venir tú sola, es un viaje largo y peligroso para una niña y tu mamá debe estar preocupada-_

_-Pero ella no ha vuelto y además soy la hija del futuro líder de esta aldea nadie me aria daño porque soy tan fuerte como tu-_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver; Misono lo que acabas hacer es muy peligroso pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa-_en su voz dejaba ver su preocupación de padre y a la vez el temor que aquella situación ameritaba.

-_Pero yo quería verte, hace mucho que no vas a casa_- se hiso un silencio-_¿ya no nos quieres, por eso no vas?-_

_-Tú y tu mamá son lo más importante para mi, nunca dejaría de amarlas, lamento no haber ido pero estaba algo ocupado-_se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su hija-_he estado algo ocupado pero el que no nos veamos no significa que las he olvidado, Miso-chan siempre estarás en mi corazón, no lo olvides.-_

_- Esta bien, te quiero mucho-_la niña respondió al abrazo.

Unos minutos después Naruto escribió un mensaje en un pergamino al cual le puso un sello especial y lo lanzo por la ventana, el pergamino se suspendió en el aire y salió en una dirección a toda velocidad.

El sol comenzaba a bajar pero no los ánimos de la pequeña Misono, daba la impresión de que a cada momento se volvía mas hiperactiva, eso si que era un problema.

El sol comenzaba a bajar y en la mansión Hyuga una chica de cabello azul dormía profundamente en su habitación, el haber llorado tanto la había agotado; Tenten se encontraba con Neji ambos estaban sentados envueltos en un abrazo; una muestra de cariño de la joven pareja que solo se demostraban en privado, en silencio, los labios de ambos se acercaban para dar forma a un beso, hace casi un año que eran novios para los demás, pero para ellos su relación cumplía un año y medio; la discreción de ellos y de la única persona que sabía de los sentimientos de ambos fue crucial; en ese momento Tenten sentía pena, pues la persona que los había ayudado pues en este momento estaba destruida emocionalmente y no era para menos. Los pasos de alguien los hiso aperentar que nada pasaba; Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata pasaba por allí:

-_Ustedes dos ¿cuándo van a comprometerse?-_

_-Eso no es asunto suyo-_respondió Neji, un poco cortante, Tenten solo guardo silencio.

-¿_Sabes lo que le pasa a Hinata?-_

_-No-_

La muchachita no dijo nada más y se retiro, sabía que su presencia los estaba importunando pero le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, además su hermana mayor estaba algo extraña desde que llego y quería saber para así informar a su padre.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, los parpados los sentía cansados y el contorno de sus ojos estaba algo hinchado por tanto llorar; muy pronto seria la hora de cenar pero no iría a comer prefería quedarse en su habitación hasta el día siguiente y así nadie le preguntaría nada, ni especularía lo sucedido y no tendría que soportar comentarios sobre la actitud de la heredera del clan.

Tsunade estaba frente a la ventana de su oficina, leyó todos los documentos que tenia de la aldea de los sueños, en resumen sabía algo del clan de la madre de la hija de Naruto; el clan Gurumara, un clan muy antiguo y poderoso en su tiempo tanto que gracias a él nació la aldea de los sueños pero el clan era muy estricto, el líder del clan era el que decidía las uniones matrimoniales de sus miembros y los hijos de estos que tenían derecho a vivir, gracias a esto tuvieron una gran pelea que había reducido el número de miembros a menos de la mitad y además las reglas del clan se volvieron más duras, el problema fue que poco a poco el poderío del clan Gurumara se debilito rápidamente gracias a sus reglas y con ello la aldea; hoy en día ya no es un lugar muy importante y los ninjas que produce esa aldea son muy pocos, afrontando el hecho de que muy rara vez tienen una misión. Tsunade estaba esperando los registros que tenían de los chunins provenientes de esa aldea, era normal que Shizune se tardara tanto aun así quería más rapidez aunque no lo demostrara en ese momento estaba preocupada, necesitaba saber más para poder tranquilizarse.

Shizune por su parte hacia todo lo posible para encontrar los documentos que quería la Hokage de la aldea, pero eran tan pocos que se perdían entre los otros.

Muy pronto cayó la noche y shizune logro encontrar la información de los ninjas de la aldea del sueño. La Hokage envió a descansar a su fiel subordinada pues se lo merecía, ella por su lado siguió revisando los datos; en los ultimo 20 años habían tenido un total de 12 genins que se convirtieron en chunin de ellos 3 alcanzaron el rango de jonin, hace 12 años vino el último equipo el cual estaba formado por:

*Ruka Gurumara de 11 años, (su fotografía estaba adjunta) era una niña de cabello corto negro y ojos verdes, su piel era palida y llena de pecas, no era muy agraciada pero su destreza en batalla era impresionante.

*Senri Gurumara de 15 años, era un chico con apariencia de arrogancia, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violeta, era más moreno en comparación a la chica anterior, sus facciones eran finas y muy atractivas; destaco por la crueldad que demostraba ante sus oponentes.

*Ichigo Gurumara de 8 años, era una niña muy hermosa de cabello negro y largo peinado en dos trenzas, sus ojos color violeta y piel de porcelana, era una hermosa muñequita, no destaco mucho en los exámenes pero aprobó.

Senri se convirtió en jounin unos 3 años después, por su parte Ruka, 5 años después obtiene ese rango y de Ichigo no se sabe nada más.

"_Ichigo Gurumara, no se sabe nada hasta ahora_" pensaba Tsunade. Dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio, se levanto y miro por la ventana dando un suspiro, realmente no sabía si la información que había encontrado la tranquilizaba pero le quedaba la esperanza de que aquella niña se marcharía mañana temprano y sin que nadie sepa demasiado de ella.

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad, Ichigo se encontraba en los límites del país del viento, gracias a sus poderes de teletransportación logro llegar casi al instante a ese lugar pero desgraciadamente no podía ocuparlos más pues el camino se hacía desconocido para ella, no tenía más remedio que ir a pie; aunque el mensaje que Naruto le había enviado la tranquilizo enormemente, en respuesta ella le había enviado uno con anterioridad, sabía que él no tendría ningún inconveniente de traer a Misono hasta la frontera del país del fuego a la brevedad, de ahí madre e hija volverían a la cascada.

Ichigo sintió que era observada, continuo con su camino con la guardia en alto, al poco rato fue atacada por un extraño o al menos eso creía ella que era, pero en realidad era un ninja de la aldea del Sueño que ella conocía, Rima, hija de la hermana de su madre, en otras palabras su prima que era menor por 5 años se había percatado de su presencia y se disponía al combate. Ichigo sabía que era más fuerte que Rima pero si la había encontrado era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el resto del clan la encontrase. La batalla empezó violentamente su prima la atacaba con ferocidad con diversas armas ninjas y por sobre todo bombas, para Ichigo no fue mayor problema esquivarlas pero sabía que algo andaba mal, pues ella no ocupaba sus poderes de hechicera, muy pronto se dio cuenta de que Rima no andaba sola, sentía la presencia de 2 personas más, una de ellas era Ichiru que es el hermano de Rima y la presencia de Miyo una prima lejana de Ichigo.

Los 3 ninjas atacaron solo con artes ninjas, pero de repente Miyo saca una campana con la cual comienza a invocar espíritus, Ichigo retrocede, estaba perdiendo tiempo, a cada minuto que pasaba era mas riesgoso de que aparecieran mas miembros del clan, en un intento desesperado se teletranporto, apareció en las puertas de la aldea de la arena, sin la autorización debida entro a la aldea para buscar refugio con lo que no contaba era con tropezar con el kazekage actual, Gaara.

**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, en este momento hasta aquí llega mi inspiración, tratare de actualizar con más frecuencia pero no prometo nada, gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! He vuelto después de tanto tiempo XD, me disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia y sé que no tengo escusa, pero he me aquí; disfruten de este capítulo.**

Gaara observaba a la mujer que acababa de entrar en la aldea, no sentía peligro pero por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, como Kazekage era su deber proteger a su aldea, papel que se tomaba muy en serio por esta razón siempre daba una vuelta por los alrededores, aunque no esperaba encontrar a una mujer joven entrando en el poblado. Ichigo estaba un tanto sorprendida, no se dio ni cuenta de la presencia del muchacho que estaba en ese instante frente a ella, no sabía quién era, pero era el único por allí así que no tenía más opción que pedirle ayuda o más bien asilo por esa noche.

-_No soy un enemigo de tu tierra, vengo de la aldea de la Cascada, necesito refugio por esta noche pues me han atacado y he huido, no causare problemas y me iré cuando salga el sol-_

-_¿Quién eres?-_

_-Me llamo Ichigo-_

_-Sígueme, puedes quedarte-_

_-Gracias-_ Al decir esto el cuerpo de la joven se relajo y le permitió saber que se encontraba herida, un dolor difuso e intenso en la pierna derecha le impedía sostenerse; se avergonzó de sí misma a causa de su estado, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había lastimado pero estaba segura que había ocurrido en el encuentro con sus parientes, le consternaba pensar en que un encuentro breve con ellos le había afectado.

El joven se dio cuenta de ello y la ayudo, ella no lo rechazo, no entendía de porque lo hacía solo sabía que le era familiar, ese rostro lo había visto antes, su voz le transportaba al pasado cuando era un niño, aunque se sentía intranquilo por aquel efecto en si no desconfiaba de el.

-_Soy Gaara-_

_-Un placer y…gracias-_

Llegaron a un edifico enorme de color beich, era un hospital, el kazekage entro y pidió que le dieran buen trato a la joven que llevaba, muchos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada y cumplieron con su deber, una vez atendida e instalada el hospital, Gaara decidió hablar más seriamente con Ichigo.

-_¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-_

_-Ya te lo he dicho, me atacaron y logre huir-_

_-Escucha…es mejor que me digas la verdad, nadie entra de esa manera en esta aldea, te atacaron y sospecho que sabes muy bien el motivo, también de que no tienes malas intenciones y que este no es tu destino ¿me equivoco?-_

_-no; eres muy listo Gaara, pero no he mentido aunque no te puedo decir la razón por la que me siguen, eso podría poner en peligro este lugar, no tengo intención de quedarme más que esta noche, no debes preocuparte por ello, pero te diré que me dirijo a un lugar cercano quizás lo conozcas, voy a la aldea de la Hoja y no sé muy bien el camino.-_

_-Eso está a tres días, se atraviesa el desierto hasta llegar a los límites del país del Viento, donde comienza el bosque, el país del fuego no está lejos y la aldea de la Hoja es fácil de localizar ya que es muy grande.-_se detuvo un momento para tomar aire-_No es necesario que te vayas tan pronto, recupérate bien de tus heridas, desde este momento eres una protegida de la aldea de la Arena-_termino diciendo en un tono un tanto más solemne.

_-Entonces tu eres… ¿el kazekague?-_dijo un poco sorprendida ante la oferta de acilo que le otorgaba el joven frente a ella, solo el líder de la aldea podía ofrecer tal

_-si-_

_-Gracias por su amabilidad y disculpe mi atrevimiento no sabía que era el líder de esta aldea, pero no puedo aceptarla debo marcharme lo más pronto posible, me están esperando-_

_-Enviare un mensaje a la Hokague explicando lo sucedido-_

_-no es necesario…..quiero enviar un mensaje…pero no a la Hokague…se lo enviare a a la persona que me esperaba-_

_-bien-_

Ichigo estaba un tanto perdida, no tenia opción que avisar a Naruto de su demora, Gaara no insistía por amabilidad a que se quedara, quería saber de ella y al parecer de los que la habían atacado. Tomo papel y lápiz.

"_Naruto:_

_Los planes se han cambiado, fui atacada por gente de mi clan mientras me dirigía a nuestro punto de encuentro, logre huir pero estoy herida, no te preocupes no es grave, estaré bien en 2 o 3 días a lo mucho, me dieron refugio en la aldea de la Arena, no hay necesidad de que vengas por mi; mi clan esta al asecho no expongas a Miso-chan, sospecho que la están buscando , quisiera pensar que me equivoco y espero que así sea pero no podemos correr riesgo alguno. Se que ella debe de estar muy feliz a tu lado y que la cuidares con tu vida pero aun así por favor no la descuides, en estos momentos creo que donde están es más seguro ya que solo tú y el pervertido saben de nuestra hija y de sus poderes._

_Me reuniré con ustedes pronto, te amo profundamente y da de mi parte un abrazo y un beso a Miso-chan._

_Ichigo"_

Realizo un hechizo y toco el papel con la punta del dedo índice, instantáneamente lo escrito fue borrado, pronuncio el nombre del destinatario y la hoja de papel se doblo en una carta, con la mano izquierda tomo el vaso de vidrio que estaba en el velador de su habitación y lo transformo en un ave autóctona del desierto para que no levantara sospechas; se levanto de la cama, abrió la ventana y dejo al ave volar a su destino; se quedo unos minutos contemplando el cielo nocturno preguntándose qué sería lo que el destino le tenía preparado , por un instante se había olvidado de la presencia del Kazekague.

Gaara la observaba con interés, debía admitir que estaba un tanto impresionado, pero no demasiado, aun así decidió saber todo lo que aquella mujer tenía que ocultar y más aún porque escribía a Naruto.

La noche dio paso al día, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo desde muy temprano y con ello los ánimos de una niñita hiperactiva que ya estaba despierta; Misono era muy inquieta, más cuando hacía calor y tenía hambre; Naruto también estaba despierto preparando el desayuno.

A pesar de su corta edad la niña se daba cuenta de la actitud de su padre, algo le preocupaba, lo atribuía a que estuviera lejos de casa y sin su madre, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar con tanto interés, era la primera vez que estaba en su casa; la aldea de la Hoja era diferente a la Cascada, en la Hoja el sol brillaba intensamente, el olor a flores y hierba la embriagaban, en cambio en la Cascada la aldea tenía un olor a agua de montaña mezclada con tierra y el ambiente siempre estaba húmedo; tenía muchas ganas de salir a explorar aquel nuevo lugar, ver a las personas que habitan en ella, jugar en alguna plaza, comer rameen; todo junto a su padre.

Naruto no podía pasar por alto la emoción de tener a su hija cerca, llevarla a todas partes, presentarla a sus amigos, que la niña conociera la aldea que el tanto quería; pero no podía ser, debía mantenerla oculta hasta que Ichigo llegara; durante la madrugada llego una carta de ella, explicando su retraso y donde estaba, eso era lo que ms le preocupaba, su clan ya le tenía la pista y seria cuestión de tiempo para que averiguaran lo de la niña, está vez tendrían que ocultarse mejor, cambiar de lugar, las había tenido que dejar una vez para que estuvieran protegidas pero esta vez no quería dejarlas, si era necesario el también se ocultaría pues ya nada era seguro.

**Espero que este bien este cap, comenten q les pareció, chao hasta la próxima.**


End file.
